


Untitled fic

by drumbanger (ClintashaFAHC)



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, im sorry, im the beacon of sin.jpg, what is this even
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-15
Updated: 2016-04-15
Packaged: 2018-06-02 11:13:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6563995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClintashaFAHC/pseuds/drumbanger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Josh is never late to the shows, but now, he is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled fic

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first porn fic!!!! and its obvious!!!!  
> but hey, you're here, and we're going to hell anyway.  
> (to emma: i'm sorry i can't write for shit)

**_10 minutes._** Tyler looked at the phone in his hand again. The anxiousness that came before every show was currently having a toll on him, so he couldn’t stay calm. He started fidgeting with his painted hands, trying to calm down.  
_  
It’s gonna be okay,_ Tyler thought, checking himself in the mirror, making sure that the paint was in place. It usually helped him relax and concentrate on the show, but now it was that time when it didn’t work.

_I should go meet up with Josh, he’s probably backstage already._ With that in mind, he stepped outside his dressing room.  
  
**_5 minutes._** Tyler was wandering through the corridor; looking for a way to the stage when some sounds escaped the walls of the room he just walked by.

 

_That’s Josh’s room,_ Tyler thought.

 

He stopped and lingered by the door for a few seconds, trying to hear what is happening there clearly. But the silence fell, and, after a couple seconds of awkward standing by the door, he felt the shame creep inside him.

 

_I shouldn’t be doing this,_ he thought and continued his walk backstage, wondering, if that was his imagination playing him.

 

_______________________________________________________________________________

 

The hall was cramped. They sold every single ticket to this show.

_This is great_ , Tyler thought, climbing the stairs to the stage. He never imagined playing for so many people at once. He looked at the drumset out of habit, to see Josh’s reassuring smile, but the drumset was empty. He felt his hands go numb. What happened? Josh was never late.

 

Confused, he turned to Mark, who was standing backstage.

_“Where’s Josh?”_

 

Mark was as confused as Tyler himself.

_“I saw him, like, five minutes ago? He was wearing black shorts and makeup. I thought he went to check the drums and wait for you?”_

 

They decided to bring in other drummer, at least until they find Josh. They began the set, and soon enough, after three or four songs, Josh showed up, hair ruffled and his makeup a little faded. He threw that blinding smile to the audience, winked at Tyler and made his way to the drums.

 

Tyler almost said something, but he thought it wouldn’t be nice to confront the drummer in front of the fans and decided to leave that for later. They’ll have plenty of time for that while going to the hotel.

 

The show went well, it was full of energy and screaming kids and Tyler, Tyler completely got his mind off Josh being late. He sang, he screamed, and the kids did too. Adrenaline was rushing and he didn’t even realize that the show was over.

 

They rushed off the stage, both sweaty and exhausted, but happy. Tyler brushed his hand over Josh’s arm, smearing what was left of the paint on Josh.

_“Now you definitely need a shower, Joshie”_ Tyler winked at him and grinned.

 

Josh’s confused face quickly turned into a smirk. _Oh god,_ Tyler thought, _is he up to something?_  Suddenly, Josh pulled him into a hug. It was a nice hug, at least until the drummer started rubbing his head on Tyler’s bare shoulders. When he realized what was happening, it was already too late – his shoulders had barely visible red marks where the red paint got on his skin.

_“Aw dude”_ Josh laughed _“it looks like you need a shower too. How unfortunate.”_

 

At first, Tyler didn’t know how to respond, but if Josh wanted to play that game, he was down for it. He looked at the marks the paint left on Josh’s body and decided that indeed, Josh has really nice arms.

_“Come on, we still have to shower before going to the bus, and if you keep standing there, we won’t have any time and will have to shower together”_ Josh winked at the singer and walked off into the direction of their dressing rooms. Tyler had to drag behind him, silently cursing himself and his vivid imagination.

 

As the drummer disappeared into his room, Tyler entered his, striped everything down and entered the shower. The water was definitely too hot, but he didn’t care, washing off the leftovers of dye and grease from the show. The passing thought came that he could jerk off right now, but he shook it away. There’s a time and a place for everything, and now, when he was running short on time, it wasn’t in his favour.

_______________________________________________________________________________

 

Soon enough, Tyler found himself sitting in a bus, trying to relax a little bit. They were staying in a hotel for the night, and he was grateful that he will be able to sleep in a normal bed and maybe jerk off a little. Not being bunked up with the guys for the night would probably be great.

 

From where he was lying in the bunk, he shifted a tiny bit to see Josh sitting on the tour bus couch, laughing at something Mark said. What attracted Tyler‘s gaze was Josh‘s neck. It was muscular and perfectly sculpted, and Tyler wanted to leave some pretty marks on it.

 

It wasn‘t a secret that Tyler was in love with Josh, but he didn‘t want to go that way because he wasn‘t sure of what Josh felt. He didn‘t want to risk the friendship and the band‘s future just because he had some feelings. It was right, right?

 

Suddenly, the drummer turned his head and caught Tyler staring at Josh‘s neck. Tyler was starting to freak out, but he couldn‘t look away, because Josh‘s gaze held him there.

 

A couple of seconds later, the older man turned his head to Mark, and didn‘t say a word about it.

 

Josh had really nice collarbones. Tyler groaned as he felt himself growing half-hard. He tried to think about everything but Josh Dun, but was that an easy task? Definitely not.

 

He saw Josh‘s shadow as he walked over and sat comfortably in his bunk.

 

_„I saw you looking at me back there“_ Josh murmured quietly. _„Are you okay?“_

 

_“Yeah, I’m good. Pretty tired, actually.”_ Tyler replied, still not taking his eyes off Josh’s neck. The other guy quickly caught up with singer’s staring and smirked.

 

_“So, you have a thing for necks?”_

Tyler groaned at the question, but, after looking at that grin of Josh’s, he smirked and decided to tell the truth.

 

_“There’s a difference between having something for necks and wanting to do something to a certain neck”_

It was Josh’s turn to stare at Ty, who just realized what he had said. But if Josh wanted a challenge, he could give him that.

 

At that time, he remembered about the drummer’s absence in the beginning of the show. He could ask Josh that right now, maybe that would get him out of totally-not-awkward situation.

 

_“Anyway, why were you late to the set?”_ Tyler asked, as casually as he could.

 

_“I was… checking tumblr and got carried away”_ Josh responded, trying to look as chill as he could, but Ty could see through that façade and didn’t buy the lie. Something in Josh’s voice gave it away. Suddenly, the singer remembered something.

 

_“I was walking to the stage and I went past your door and I heard sounds?”_ He watched as Josh’s face went from completely chill to slightly horrified. _“I thought that was my imagination playing me, but… like… did you do it with some girl or some dude in your dressing room?”_

The look on Josh’s face was priceless. The blush crept on his cheeks and his face was getting redder every second.

 

Tyler found it hilarious.

 

_“Dude, you actually did it?”_ he asked as he started laughing.

 

Josh didn’t respond.

 

_“And here I am, feeling really, really guilty about hearing that. God, Josh, I’m sorry”_ Tyler was still laughing nervously when Josh blurted out:

 

_“No, I didn’t knock up someone in my dressing room, Iwasjerkingitofftoyou”_

Suddenly, the air became very hard to breathe.

 

_“What did you just say?”_

Josh’s face got ever redder (is that even possible?), now it was the same color as his hair. He started babbling something until Tyler stopped him.

 

_“Slow down, dude, I can’t understand a thing”_

Josh took a deep breath and began, speaking much slower.

_“I didn’t knock up anyone there, it was just, someone on twitter suggested reading a fanfic”_ Josh exhaled, while still looking at a bit confused Ty.

 

_“So, I still had some time till the show, and I said, why the fuck not? I started reading it, and it was a pretty explicit fanfic. We… we were doing it on my drums”_ He seemed rather nervous, but the singer patiently waited for him to finish. _“It was pretty hot, dude. And yeah, I kinda jerked off to you”_

 

Before Tyler could process the information, the bus stopped suddenly and the cluster in the front meant that they’ve arrived to their hotel. Both of them lingered a second more, and then got up to get their stuff for the night.

 

As they checked in and got into the elevator, the awkwardness was starting to get unbearable. Ty realized that they had separate rooms, but, to clear everything up, he wanted to play something to relax. Mario kart seemed like a great idea at that time and Tyler was already making a plan for inviting Josh to play some Mario kart, so they could finish the talk they’ve started in the bus.

 

The elevator door opened and they rushed out to find their rooms. Josh was standing by his door, when Tyler caught up with him.

 

_“Mario kart in my room in 20?”_

The drummer seemed sad for some reason at first, but he lightened up at the mention of playing the game to let out the energy he didn’t use. He nodded excitedly, and then they got into their rooms.

 

As Tyler prepared everything (that included running to the store down the corner for some snacks, because, for some reason, they didn’t have any), he thought about everything what Josh said, and wondered, if it could mean that he has some feelings for him. Tyler was certain he was bi, but Josh? Josh was still confused about a lot of stuff, including his sexuality.

 

There was a knock on his door that pulled Tyler out of his mind, and he jumped from where he was sitting to open the door. Josh was standing there, smiling.

 

_“Come in, I’ve already set everything up”_

_________________________________________________________________________________  
  


It was past midnight when they both got tired of playing the game, lying on the floor, and talking about everything and nothing at once. The conversation was really pleasant, Tyler couldn’t remember when was the last time they did this, just talked. When Josh started speaking about aliens, Tyler decided that it was late enough for them to go to sleep.

 

_“Hey, Joshie, it’s late, and we have to be up early tomorrow”_

Josh sighed and didn’t move a muscle.

 

_“Josh. You really need to sleep. You know how tired you’ll be tomorrow if you don’t go now. You can sleep here if you want”_ Tyler suggested, and Josh sighed again, and picked himself from the floor.

_“Yeah, I’m just gonna change, and I’ll come back here, okay?”_ he said, closing the door.

 

A couple of minutes passed and Josh was back, dressed in dark shorts and a T-shirt. Tyler was already in bed, waiting for the other man to join him. Josh turned off the lights and made his way to the bed, crawling under the blankets. The singer was lying still, staring at the ceiling in the dark.

 

_“Josh?”_

_“What?”_ the drummer responded.

 

_“Do you feel something for me?”_

There was a pause before Josh spoke.

 

_“I mean… I think I do? I’m still kinda confused about myself, but I’m sure there’s something”_

 The silence fell and the tension started to become unbearable. It was so thick you could cut it with a knife. That was until Tyler shifted, turning on his side to see Josh. The other man was lying on his side, facing Tyler, and he felt his throat getting very dry.

 

_“I want to do something. Can I?”_

He saw Josh moving around a bit, and realized that he was nodding. Then, he leaned over Josh and pressed his lips against the other man’s.

 

At first, nothing happened.

 

But then Josh tangled his fingers in Tyler’s hair and deepened the kiss, while also lightly pulling his hair, and Tyler felt his eyes roll backwards. He let a low whine, and Josh smirked, feeling that Tyler wasn’t at all in control of the situation.

 

_“Never thought you would like that”_ he said, between kisses, so confident of himself, even though he was the one pressed into the mattress.

 

_You’re not gonna win this easily,_ Tyler thought, pressing Josh’s wrists down to hold him steady.

 

As their kisses got more and more heated, Tyler pulled on Josh’s hair and started attacking his neck. He heard Josh suck in a breath, and he knew he had found a soft spot. To test it, Tyler started licking his neck up to that spot, and the sounds Josh made reassured him that he found it. And, the sounds were driving Tyler completely nuts.

 

Josh was completely gone under him. He was breathing shallowly and his legs were trembling a bit.

 

_“This is an amazing view”_ Tyler whispered, leaning down to Josh’s ear. _“ **You** , **beneath me** , making those sounds. It’s all that I’ve ever dreamt for” _

Josh moaned quietly, wiggling under Tyler’s touch, trying to make Tyler move, but failing miserably.

 

_“I wanna try one thing”_ Tyler murmured, putting one hand on Josh’s neck. _“If anything, you can push my hand off”_

 

He started to push his neck lightly, choking him, and Josh… Josh seemed to enjoy it. Tyler tried to push it a little bit harder, and every time he did that, he watched Josh’s face as his eyes rolled back. Also, Josh was whimpering and letting those pretty sounds.

 

_“Tyy, please.”_ He moaned. _“Please, I need…”_

 

Tyler removed the hand from his neck, letting Josh to breathe for a couple of seconds before asking:

 

_“What do you need, Joshie?”_

_“Please”_ Josh was gone. His voice was trembling a lot. _“Fuck me, Tyler”_

 

Tyler moved back a little, and looked at Josh. Was this actually happening, or was it a dream that Tyler will wake up from with a need

 

_“Are you sure? Isn’t this too forward for you?”_ Tyler asked.

 

Josh put his arms around the taller guy, and pushed his hands under his shirt, digging his nails in Tyler’s back, and Tyler groaned in pleasure. As he started to speak, his voice got really low and Tyler could feel all the sexual tension that has been kept inside for years in it.

 

_“If it isn’t too forward for **you,** I’m okay with it.”_ He sighed. _“Tyler, that wasn’t the first time I jacked off to you, so I’m getting kinda impatient here”_

 

Tyler was in awe. They are gonna talk about these things later. Now, there were currently two boners that needed to be taken care of right now, and Tyler was ecstatic to know that it was him that had Josh pinned and kissed until his lips bleed and moaning his name.

 

_“You’re amazing, Joshie”_ he said, as he tugged on the hem of Josh’s shirt _. “I will make you feel as good as I can”_ he pulled his shirt off, following by Tyler’s shirt that Josh impatiently jerked over his head.

 

_“Tyler, please, I don’t know how much I can take, hurry up”_ and with one move, Tyler removed Josh’s shorts and boxers all at once, letting his boner out and he let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding.

 

Clothes disappeared more quickly than they could have, and found their place on the floor.

 

_“Josh, you’re wonderful.”_ He kissed him again and again, murmuring sweet words between kisses. Tyler have never felt better, and he was really happy that this was happening right now.

 

Things got heated pretty quick, and Tyler thanked himself for putting the lube and condoms into the bedside drawer. He reached into it, and pulled everything he needed out.

 

Josh was mewling again, quiet sounds escaping his mouth in pure pleasure. His cock was already slick with precome and he was moving his hips to get any of that sweet friction. Tyler slicked one finger with lube and slowly pushed it in. Josh stilled for a second, but started moving after that.

 

_“More, Tyler, fuck, please”_

Tyler obeyed, pulling out one finger and pushing two in. Josh winced at the pain, but he was silent. Tyler crooked his finger, trying to find that sweet spot to make Josh break.

 

_“Tyyyler, please, mo… Oh, yes, right there!”_ and Tyler knew he found it.

 

He pulled his fingers out, slicking three of them with lube, and pushing them in slowly, letting Josh to adjust.

 

_“is it okay?”_ Tyler asked.

 

_“yeah”_ Josh half-whispered, half moaned.

 

_“fuck, Tyler, fuck me, please, please”_ Josh was at the point of begging, getting louder and louder. Tyler smirked.

 

_“As you wish, kitten”_ Tyler purred and Josh let out the loudest and the most erotic moan Tyler has ever heard.

 

_Fuck,_ Tyler thought, _Josh, of all people, likes petnames?_

He made sure there was enough lube and lined up with Josh’s entrance.

 

“If you start feeling pain, tell me” Tyler thrusted in, letting Josh to adjust to the feeling. Soon enough, the singer started moving.

 

It was a great feeling, Tyler admitted to himself, feeling Josh clench around him, the low moans and the way their mouths connected and everything, everything was just perfect to him.

 

_“I’m so close, im sososo close Tyler please”_ he reached to jerk himself off, but Tyler swatted his hand away.

 

“Let me.” He said, taking him into his hand and jerking him off in the rhythm of his thrusts. Tyler heard Josh’s moans sound higher and higher, moans mixed with some curse words and Tyler’s name.

 

And then Josh was screaming Tyler’s name, crying as he was coming down from high. Tyler was pretty sure that everyone in the hotel heard that. Tyler felt himself nearing the edge as he started to thrust erratically.

 

_“Josh, I’m gonna come, im gonna…”_ he whimpered, and he felt the light touches tracing his muscles and abdomen. Light touches were the main thing for Tyler, and with that, he came with a loud groan, holding onto Josh for the dear life, feeling how tight Josh was and it was overwhelming and great at the same time.

 

He pulled out of Josh, and after a couple of minutes, when he could feel his legs, Tyler stood up, going into the bathroom to get some towels. He cleaned himself up, and gave the other one to Josh. The whole bed looked as a mess, sheets were wet from their sweat and cum.

 

As they were cuddling in bed, slightly warmer and happy, Tyler looked at the drummer, who was dozing off.

 

_“Remind me, why didn’t we do this before?”_ Tyler asked, the smile making his face look brighter.

_“Timing wasn’t right”_ Josh sighed.

_______________________________________________________________________________

_“You know, the fans were right about one thing”_ Tyler said, after a minute.

_“What?”_

_“I wrote it for you”_

_“The song?”_

_“Yeah.”_

Josh muttered something that sounded like ‘I knew it’ under his breath before he cuddled Tyler to sleep.

 

**Author's Note:**

> help me find god


End file.
